Batman/Buffy - The Deal
by Digital Construct
Summary: The Dark Knight Detecive and the Slayer find themselves in the same spot: The subject of a deal to get rid of them both.


Batman/Buffy - The Deal

A woman's blood-curtailing scream pierced the night. She fought against her attacker with all her strength. He pinned her arms easily against the brick wall. The shadows covered his face, but nothing sheltered the darkness in his voice. 

Well, well, wellHere's a pleasant little snack, he whispered like venom. Lightning flashes overhead, revealing the distorted face and deadly fangs. His eyes flashed in the darkness. The woman screamed again, as he leaned in to drain her of her life's blood. 

Suddenly, he is ripped off her, and dangles slightly in the air. She remains clinging to the wall. The lightning flashes again, catching the dark pointy cowl of the Batman holding the would-be killer off the ground. A dark scowl darkens his face. 

The vampire begins laughing. Do you think you are actually a match for me, bat-freak!? Demanded the vampire. The vampire brought his knee up into Batman's chest. The Dark Knight doubled over, dropping the vampire to the ground. The vampire wasted no time in taking advantage of the Detective's injury; he doubled up his fists, and brought them down on the neck of Batman. 

During the commotion, the young woman ran, escaping from the alleyway. Several eyes watched the action in the alley. adapts quickly, a dark voice whispered. 

There was a cackle in the background as another form held binoculars to his eyes. One fist was swinging wildly in the air. 

Batman brought his head up sharply, catching the vampire in the chin with the back of his cowl. He turned, round-housing the vampire in the chest, pushing him backward into a wall. Batman unleashed a pounding on the vampire. He released the pure power that he had held back on other humans. The vampire couldn't block enough of the punches and kicks to stop himself from being shoved backwards into the shards of a broken wood crate, staking him in the heart. 

Batman watched on as the vampire screamed, before turning to dust. The cape wrapped eloquently around the Dark Knight, swallowing his body. 

A dark form turned to the figure with the binoculars. Very well. I've seen enough. 

The figure with the binoculars turned, not removing the binoculars from his eyes. Did you see how bad ol' Bats got his butt handed to him? The figure let out a howl of laughter. We have a deal then? 

There was a spark of light. A lighter, lighting a cigarette illuminated the deformed face of a vampire. He puffed a few times, then blew out a smoke circle. I will rid you of this Batman, and you will rid me of the Slayer. 

The light was reflected off the white pasted face as he laughed into the night. 

He threw a punch that she deflected it easily. He growled with anger, as she thrust her fist into his stomach. He stumbled back, gasping slightly from the force. He crashed into a tombstone, nearly falling over it. She was on him quickly, jumping over his flailing legs, landing a kick into his chin. He flipped over, landing hard on the ground. He leapt to his feet, with her standing behind him, as she kicked him squarely in the back. 

He crashed into the side of a tomb, growling more, and flashing the fangs in his mouth. She only smirked, and released an uppercut into his jaw. She turned in a circle, producing a stake, and thrust it neatly into the bellowing vampire. A brief moment later, the vampire became dust, and drifted away. 

She smiled to herself, and brushed away a lock of golden hair. She replaced the stake in her pocket. She turned and flashed a smile to the small group watching her. Well, how was that for slayage? 

Riley Finn hit the stopwatch. How is it that you manage to always beat my time? He asked with a smirk, as he showed the stopwatch to Xander Harris. 

I think it has something to do with that I'm The Chosen One' stuff, and that you are just a normal everyday ex-underground army agent guy. Buffy sarcastically responded. She smiled as Xander chuckled. 

Then why is The Chosen One' dating said normal everyday ex-underground army agent guy? Riley shot back, handing the stopwatch over fully to Xander. 

Buffy could only smile. I think its cause he kisses so good. They both laughed then quickly kissed, as they returned to patrolling for the undead. They held each other's hand as Willow and Tara hurry to catch up. 

The three shoot the approaching two a quick smile of hello. So, how is the slayage tonight, Buff? 

"I'm beating him 10 to 1. Buffy shot Riley a smile as he rolled his eyes and they all laughed a bit more. Buffy snuggled closer to him, as he smiled back, wrapping his arm around her. 

They all talked. Much to their pleasant surprise, there was very little activity the remainder of the evening. The rest of the patrol was spent talking about different things that they had seen and heard on TV. Riley walked Buffy and Willow and Tara back to the dorm. The three of them sat and talked for another half hour before they said their good-nights. In the pre-dawn light, Buffy opened the door to her room and stepped in. She pulled off her purse and jacket, and placed them on her desk. 

She flipped on the light, and the most hideous laughter came from her bed. She turned sharply, reading herself for combat. On her bed, sat a man dressed all in purple with a pure white face. His lips were a deep red was pulled up into the vilest of smiles. His green, puffy hair was laughable. He looked so much like a clown, that it wasn't funny. 

Okay then. I don't know what kind of sick joke this is, buddy. But you'd better get the hell out of my room, before I redefine pain for you, Buffy threatened. 

The clown laughed hideously, as he began clapping his hands. Oh my! You are the spitfire, now aren't you, girl! He laughed again. Tell you what though, before you give me your definition of pain, let me give you what I came here to give you! He pulled out a small box. He placed it on the bed, and pushed it towards her. 

She gave a questioned look to him then the box. What is this? 

He giggled insanely. Oh, just an present from some old friends that are dying to see you! They thought you would just die laughing at it. 

She reached down with hesitation and picked it up. She examined it. It was covered in a green and white wrapping, held in place by a red ribbon. She took hold of one end of the ribbon, looking back to the clown. He smiled on, intently watching her. She looked back to the package. 

The box popped open on its own, as a small joker face came out, laughing and emitting a hiss at the same time. She dropped the box, and looked to the bed where the clown was now laughing harder than before. Her vision began to blur as she took a few steps towards him, and collapsed on the bed, rolling off of it to the floor. 

Suddenly, there was a crash through the window, as a dark shadow burst in. The laughing suddenly ended. YOU! I thought I left you in Gotham! The clown was harsh and evil sounding. 

You're finished, Joker! You are coming back with me to Gotham! Demanded the dark form. Buffy tried to focus on the large form fighting the sudden desire to start laughing, her face was hurting so much already. The form picked up the laughing man, and threw him through the door. She couldn't fight it anymore, and began to laugh. 

Hard. 

She couldn't stop. The tears were starting to come now, her sides hurt so much. She couldn't catch her breath. The dark form bent over her, and injected something into her. I've given you something for the Joker's neurotoxin. It will be out of your system in a few hours. I've also given you something to help you with the pain. It'll knock you out for a few hours. His voice was dark and strong, but for some reason it was warm. 

She slipped into the darkness, her laughter lessening with each passing second. 

She shot up a few hours later. She looked around for the clock. 

3:30 in the afternoon was the readout on the small clock next to the cot. 

Not good, she thought. 

She had slept through some of her classes. And missed lunch with Riley and the gang. She hit her pillow. Was last night just a dream? No. She looked around noticing the room was a not a room, but someplace that made the Initiative's facility look outdated. She pulled her hair back, tying it back with a bow she had in her pocket. She rolled her feet off the bed. She took a deep breath, inhaling the cool air. It didn't hurt at least. And at least she was breathing. The door to her opened. 

The dark form came in. He had a helmet on that had two pointed ears, and the lower part of his face was exposed. He was a large man. If he was a man at all. 

She swallowed the terror that started to build in her. I don't know who or what you are, Mr. Boogiman, but you'd better let me out of here before I hurt you. 

The man didn't move. He only spoke darkly to her. If I had known the Joker was going after you, I would have found you first. 

She looked around, trying to find a clue to where she was at, but the lighting was really poor. The who? Look, I don't need your protection, Boogi, I can take pretty good care of myself. 

Against vampires and the otherworldly creatures, yes. I believe you can. But the Joker is an entirely different story, Slayer. 

Her voice caught in her throat. Y-you know who I am? 

Nightwing informed me of your activities with him in Blüdhaven. The cape rustled around the man, falling off his shoulders. The yellow and black emblem on his chest exposed. 

She smiled slightly, remembering Nightwing. Nightwing, huh. How do you know him? Do all you tight-wearing hero-types hang out down at the superheros bar? She folded her arms over her chest. 

The dark form almost smiled. I trained him. He motioned her out. Do you know what the Joker want's with you? He asked. 

She was lost. You'll have to forgive me if I don't know why a lunatic like that want's with someone like me. 

He lead her into a room full of computers, and a long black automobile rested on a platform. Where exactly are we? She asked as she looked around. 

You'll excuse me if I keep this secret to myself. It was the only place to hide you until the neurotoxin ran its course. I'll return you to your room at dusk. Batman admitted. He sat down at a computer terminal and began to enter commands. Reports flashed across the screen. I've been tracking the Joker across the country. I didn't catch up to him until this morning when he made the attempt to kill you. 

What was that stuff anyway? I couldn't stop laughing. Buffy approached him from behind. She raised a hand up ready to strike him and make a run for it.  


Joker's special toxin. It forces a chemical reaction in the brain causing you to laugh yourself literally to death. His eye caught her motion in the reflection of the monitor. As she brought her arm down, he grabbed it, flipping her over, forcing her to land on the ground on her back. He frowned above her. Yes, she was strong and fast. Maybe faster than him, but that's not what he was here for. He said nothing as that dark form loomed over her. 

Buffy swallowed hard. Was he human? Was he mortal? What was he to be this fast? Fast enough to block her. Strong enough to deflect me. He held her arm raised up_. What if he's not on my side? She thought. _

Don't try that again. He showed no emotion. He pulled her up as she slowly nodded affirmative, staring at him. He sat back down in the chair. He entered in commands on the terminal displaying unsolved cases. Sunnydale has an interesting history. There are nearly two hundred unsolved missing person or murder cases. 

Buffy nodded. The Hellmouth is here, which makes the city demon and vampire central. Everyone who is anyone who is a baddie comes here for the buffet. She folded her arms over her chest. Who was he to be digging into such things anyway. 

That could explain the Joker. He may be looking for something new to use on Gotham. Though, that still doesn't explain what he's attempting to kill you. Batman turned to face her. 

Maybe he doesn't like slayers. Buffy voiced. 

The dark form frowned. No, there's something more. We'll have to search this out. 

She rubbed her arm a bit where he had flipped her. That's easy for you to do, mister, but I've got class and friends that are probably looking for me right now. She scowled as best she could. 

I assumed as much. They will just have to wait until tonight. Only a couple more hours to dusk. He turned back to face the computer, entering commands. 

A pot shattered against the wall. Why is Bats here? I thought you were going to take care of him! Joker picked up another dish, and fired it against the wall. It shattered into a thousand bits. 

The vampire that was unlucky enough to be standing against the wall ducked and dodged. He's a loon, V! Get rid of him! He whimpered. 

Joker threw another one at him, hitting him in the chest this time. Calm down, fool. It's not like he can kill you! 

Joker turned to V' and laughed. That's right! I can't! He picked up a chair and broke the leg, jamming the entire chair into the walled vampire's chest. But I can always say I saw the chair do it! He cackled as the vampire turned to dust and float away. Now there's a way to make an exit! He continued to laugh. 

Several of the other vampires began to laugh uncertain as to what the Joker would do next. No one wanted to go near him, or try him. The only one that tried to feed off of him found out that an electric joy-buzzer could fry a vampire as quickly as it could a mortal. The Joker also felt quite content to douse his body in a garlic juice mixture to detour any hungry vampire. 

The Joker's right, boys. Said a voice. We did bring him here to rid us of the Slayer. And our part of the bargain was to rid him of the Batman. We need to find him, and get rid of him. He's a mortal, after all. He hunts his prey at night like us. A spark from a lighter shone light to his face as he lit a cigarette. He took a puff off it, blowing out a circle of smoke. 

What do you mean like us', Spike? You've not hunted in a few months! Some Vampire belted out. The room erupted in low hisses and grumbles. 

Spike frowned. Come on, lads. Don't give up so soon. Just because Adam is gone doesn't mean anything. We could still pull of our own party on the city, Spike offered. Just because I've got this bloody chip in my head doesn't mean I'm not still one of you; I'm still the Big Bad. 

So far we've lost twelve guys to this Batman thing. Maybe we need to enlist the help of some demons, someone shouted out. 

Joker only smiled as he drummed his fingers on the table. Do you really want to go to a nest of demons and tell them Hey, we need some help with this mortal!' We'd be the laughing stock of every sub-human group in this existence and any other! Spike yelled back. There was more groaning. 

Joker straightened his tie and jacket, and approached Spike. What if we could get both our problems in the same room. I know what ol' Batty goes for. What about Slayerette? Could you get her into a specific location? 

I don't think that's such a good idea, Joker. We don't know what kind of problems we'd be unleashing if those two were hook up, a young vampire voiced. Joker turned and smiled to him. 

Joker put his gloved hand on the shoulder of the vampire. Well it's a bit late for that now, isn't it, chump! Oh, and incase you missed it, they are already together! Joker burst out, his anger apparent, as he hit the hidden squeeze bulb in his jacket, squirting out water, holy water, all over the vampire's face. The vamp instantly began screaming, as he became dust. Joker dusted off his jacket, and readjusted his tie. Would anyone else like me to get them a drink? He began laughing even harder. 

Spike chuckled a bit. I bet there is a way to get her and Bats someplace. All we have to do is offer them both something they want, or create some kind of a city wide disaster that puts all those helpless fools in misery! 

Joker began laughing again. Or both! He began cackling harder. 

A few minutes after the sunset, a long black vehicle slowed to a stop in front of a small house. The canopy slid open as a tall, masked figure climbed from it. Buffy climbed out the other side. She fell into stride behind him as the door to Giles' house burst open. Angel charged out to the capped form. Buffy yelled out Angel! What are you doing here? 

As the words left Buffy's mouth, she watched Angel unleash a fury of attacks to Batman. Batman easily deflected them, cracking Angel's elbow at one point, then kicking him to the face down to the ground. Angel came back up with his fangs displayed I'm trying to save you here! You could give me a hand! 

Angel dove towards Batman, only to meet the ground again, after being twisted, and his neck meeting the Dark Knight's knee. Batman pushed slightly down. His voice was dark and gruff. A friend of yours, Slayer? 

She looked over Angel, Angel, what are you doing here? She looked up when she heard a gasp from the door. Xander was heading towards Batman with a shovel. Batman's jaw was set, and prepared himself once again to defend himself and the Slayer. 

I don't know who you are, shadow guy, but I'm going to put you down under the ground if you've hurt Buffy at all! Xander shouted as he stopped a few paces away. 

Buffy folded her arms. Guys! Chill! I'm fine. He didn't hurt me at all. Infact, he saved me! She explained. 

Xander pointed a finger at Batman. Well it's a good thing she likes you. I would have hated to bust you up. 

Batman moved off of Angel. Angel pushed himself off the ground with the help of a concerned Willow. He cracked his jaw a bit, as his forehead returned to normal. That's a new pain. 

Buffy, who is your mysterious friend? Giles inquired, after everyone came into his house. 

Buffy began the details about the early morning visit from the Joker, and his toxin. She also explained what Batman had done for her and protected her. 

he's a good demon? Xander prodded. 

Angel smirked. He's mortal. There's nothing supernatural about him at all. 

Batman hadn't moved from the corner of the room his shadow seemed to dominate. If the Joker has associated himself with a local vampire, it would explain a lot. The vampire population increased briefly in Gotham before I began tracking the Joker to here. 

But, who would want Buffy dead? Tara asked. 

That list goes out the door and around the block about a hundred times, Xander remarked. 

Angel stood, But only a few would be crazy enough to link up with a guy like this Joker character. 

My theory is that the vampire and Joker have made a deal. While one is trying to kill me, the other goes after the Slayer, the Dark Knight explained. 

Giles steps over to Batman. You'll have to excuse this rather rude question, but exactly who are you? 

Buffy voiced up. This is the guy that trained that Nightwing guy I ran into in Blüdhaven a few months back. 

Everyone nodded and grumbled Oh, I knew that. 

Angel was the one that actually stated: I know who you are nowYou're Batman. I've heard of you, even in LA. Most of the mortal criminals that come into LA from somewhere else are coming from Gotham and Blüdhaven. Afraid the Bat'll get em,' was the comment I most hear. 

Buffy was the first to say anything. Speaking of LA, what are you doing up here, Angel? And where's Riley? She looked around quickly. 

Giles turned a bit red as he stepped forwards. Well, when we found your room in the state that it was in, and your mother hadn't heard from you, we began searching. We called Angel this morning. Riley and your mother are out looking now. 

Buffy stood up and threw her arms in the air. Oh, great! You had to worry my mother! She is gonna so kill me! She pulled on her hair a bit. This is not good. This is so not good! 

Calm down, Buffy. We'll take care of your mother and Riley. He's got his phone on him, I believe. Willow, will you track them down, please? Giles asked. 

You got it. Willow turned and began working the phone. 

Buffy walked over to Batman. Alright. I know about the vampire stuff, you know about the lunatic killer stuff. We are gonna have to work together. 

The Joker won't wait long in bringing chaos to the city. I have a scanner to monitor police frequencies, Batman offered. 

Hey guys, I found Riley and Mrs. Summers. They are on their way back here, and will be here in a few minutes. Willow announced happily. She flopped down on the couch and grabbed a pillow. And Buff, she's not really happy. 

Buffy rolled her eyes. just great. She fell back. Think I could go live in Gotham for a while? It would be safer there than facing my mother! 

She's only concerned because she loves you, Buffy. Giles stated. Buffy nodded, without saying anymore. 

The scanner is in my car. He looked to Xander. You'll need my help. He began walking out. 

So, Batman doesn't know how to ask! Xander followed out anyway. 

Buffy looked to Angel. Thanks for coming up. How's business down there? Angel chuckled a bit. 

It's alright. You know me for always lending a hand to my favorite Slayer. He patted her head softly, then leaned over to her. He didn't hurt you did he? 

She flashed a warm smile to him. No, he was a perfectwhatever he is. She patted his hand. 

The door opened up as Riley stormed in. He moved quickly through the assembled crowd, and took Buffy into his arms. I was so scared I'd lost you! 

Joyce Summers was right behind him, holding her other side. Hey, guys! Air is vital to living! Buffy chuckled. 

They slowly let go of her, as Joyce scowled. Where have you been? 

Xander bellowed through the door. Hey, a little help over here! And behind the whining young man, stepped the tall black capped form. Joyce looked up, and felt her heart physically stop. 

Buffy turned to face Joyce. Mom, this is Batman. He's a guest from Gotham. He saved me from the lunatic clown that wants to kill me. Buffy smiled. 

Batman set down a piece of equipment on one of the tables, then closed the door. We will need to split up into teams. The Slayer and myself should be one set only because we are the prime targets. Everyone else will have the advantage of locating possible trap locations before they become traps. 

Joyce finally found her voice. Wait just a second! I will not have my daughter out and about with sometall evil looking She kind of lost her voice. 

Mom, he saved me, okay. He's not going to do anything to me! Buffy protested, then turned back to Batman. You have a plan, let's stick to it. Willow, do you think you and Tara could operate the scanner? 

Willow looked it over. Yeah, it doesn't look to terribly complicated. I think so. Tara nodded in compliance. 

Okay, we have the battle station manned. Mom, you think you and Giles could patrol tonight? Buffy looked to the two. 

Giles nodded after looking to Joyce. Great. Angel. Riley. Can you two behave yourselves for the night and get along? 

Both of them nodded. 

So, who do I get to go with? Xander spoke up. 

Go? Go where? Anya spoke up as she entered the house. She saw the Batman. Ew! Who is tall, dark and creepy? She backed up into Xander. 

Well, I guess that Anya and Xander can go patrolling as well. Buffy surrendered. 

Batman spoke up, It's time. We need to get going. Now. 

Everyone kind of jumped at his harshness. Batman set up the scanner and gave Willow and Tara a quick run down on it. 

Batman and Buffy were the last to leave the house. They climbed into the Batmobile. The turbine started, and the canopy closed down. I've informed Willow to contact me first with reports to verify possible Joker locations. 

Buffy nodded. They drove in silence as the long car growled through the city. How long did you train Nightwing? 

There was a pause. A number of years, actually. He practically grew up with me. Batman flipped a few switches. I suggest that if you want to know more about him, you contact him in Blüdhaven. 

Buffy looked at him for a moment. What will the Joker do first? 

In a town that looks the other way to mass murder? Once he finds that out, he'll do just about anything. The Joker is psychotic. 

I'm surprised the vampires haven't turned him into a pasty treat by now. Buffy offered in hope. 

Joker is not the kind to go down without making a sick joke out of someone. Including vampires, Batman replied. Joker won't let anyone of them get near him. They are probably terrified of him. 

The comm. unit in the car buzzed. Batman flipped the switch. What have you found. 

Willow's quiet voice came over the speaker. Buffy, Spike just showed up, and said he heard that some of the vampires were getting together for a feast at the park tonight. 

Is this Spike a reliable source of yours? Batman asked quickly. 

Only when the price is right, Buffy responded. Generally, it is. 

Batman looked to Buffy. What's happening at the park tonight? 

Some kind of poetry festival. She returned. Park is back on the north side! About 15 minutes from here! 

Batman pulled hard left on the wheel, spinning the vehicle hard. The tires squealed, as the turbine roared. Jet flame bellowed from the aft of the car. Buffy was pushed back hard into the seat. 

Angel and Riley pulled up to the corner of the park. Where's the festival at? Angel asked as they both came around the vehicle. 

Riley shrugged a bit. My guess is it's going to be at the amphitheater, towards the center of the park. Willow said that Buffy and her companion is on their way here. 

From various shadows, bushes and trees exited a dozen vampires. That's just what we needed to know! A fight quickly ensued. Angel and Riley were handling the attackers quickly enough, but more seemed to come down on top of them. Angel pulled two steaks from his pockets, and dusted two vampires quickly. Riley followed suit as the two quickly cut the numbers down. 

The few that had brains left, made a run deeper into the park. Buffy will be here any minute. Should we follow, or wait for her arrival? Riley asked quickly. 

No need to wait! she spoke as her and Batman ran up behind them. Let's go kick some vampire butt. 

the announcer started, as he stepped onto the stage. he choked back a snicker, and quickly turned around. Then faced the audience. he turned back around, and began laughing hysterically. There were concerned murmurs from the crowd. The announcer fell to the ground, holding his stomach as his laughter became harder and louder. A woman from the front looked at his face, to see his lips pulled back in a hideous grin, and his eyes opened wide. 

She screamed something fierce. As soon as she did, the amphitheater became surrounded by vampires. A new voice dominated the speakers with insane laughter. Well there's a man who took poetry too a new level! The Joker walked out onto the stage, cackling harder with each step. You will have to excuse the manners of my friends here. They seem to have just let the animal in them out! He laughed even harder as the vampires began to round up the people. 

The vampires hissed and clawed at people who made an attempt to run. Quickly my bloodthirsty friends! The Bat and the Slayer will be here in mere moments! 

A vampire squealed in pain as he turned to dust! Wrong, pasty face! We are here! Several more vampires fell to stakings from the Slayer and her gang. Batman landed two quick punches to a vampire's distorted face, facing him into the stake of Riley. He quickly became dust. 

I just LOVE it when party guests bring their own steaks' to a feast! the Joker howled. 

Buffy was taking out vampires left and right. Few put up a decent fight, as they ran down a path, trying to escape. Batman moved to stop some of the vampires from rustling up other victims. He moved as fast as he could, taking down as many of them as fast as he could. Riley moved quickly behind him, to give him some kind of support when mass broke off, and followed after. 

The Slayer moved through the crowd of vampires towards the Joker, after he grabbed one of the female poetry readers, and yanked her onto the stage. He was dancing some kind of demented waltz with her across the stage. The tune stuck somewhere in his head, as he listened to the people screaming from below, and the vampires howling when staked. 

She back-flipped onto the stage, looking darkly to the Joker. Let her go! She demanded. 

The Joker only laughed. I don't think you have what it takes to be a true killer, Buff ol' girl, he said, pulling out a thin, long knife. I on the other hand, kill much like your vampire friends do! He laughed again, as he plunged the knife into the woman's chest. She screamed in pain and a fell to the ground in a pool of blood. The Joker only straightened his string tie, and remained smiling at Buffy. 

You are one sick puppy! Buffy shouted as she moved towards him. 

Oh come now! I would have though you would have liked your surprise! Joker laughed harder. 

Buffy took a step closer, only to find that the woman he vamped out, and lunged at Buffy. If the Slayer hadn't seen the movement at the last second, she would have lost her life. Instead, she caught the offending female vamp, and threw her to the ground, closely followed by a stake into her heart. 

Joker only grinned. I hate it when you give someone a present, and they break it! He turns and ran farther back onto the stage. Buffy looked behind to see that the rest were handling themselves, but the Batman was no where to be found. She cursed under her breath, chasing after the clown. 

She pushed through one of the doors that lead to the backstage. Her breathing was light, for the most part as her fingers firmly held to the stake. She picked up her pace when she heard that cackling laughter of his. She had taken a few more paces towards the source of his voice, when the backstage lights blinked out. 

She dropped to the floor ready for anything. Her eyes searching for anything, when she spotted a dark green glowing Joker face. The buff little Slayer walked down the hall, behind the stage, ready for the joke of her life! Rattled on the glowing face. 

Come on out, you sick clown! Buffy yelled. The Joker only laughed harder. 

Isn't that just the funniest you've heard? The Slayer talks like Bats for brains! 

Buffy frowned, knowing she was walking into a trap far worse then any other she'd ever dared to face. She pulled herself into a standing position once again, and began walking again, heading towards the mask. It led her outside. 

She quickly looked around, looking for him through the trees, and the path towards the parking lot. She took a chance, and headed into the trees of the park. 

She had only taken a few steps in, when she was hit with gas. She began coughing harder and harder, her hand trying to filter the gas as she covered her mouth and nose. That's fact acting gas, pretty little Slayer! Joker laughed. You know, for having such a good name, you are such a goodie goodie! He stood, with a mask over his mouth and nose, laughing at the weakening Slayer. 

And they said it would be hard to get you in here. To such a simple trap! I got to slay the Slayer! Joker chanted, doing a short jig before Buffy hit the ground. 

There was the sound of rushing steps, as Batman leapt into the air, hitting Joker in the midsection. His mouth and nose were also covered. Joker hit a tree, then the ground before Batman stood over his body. The Batman turned, and scooped Buffy up, and moved her from the gas quickly. He checked her pulse. It was slow, but it was returning to normal. She was strong, and hadn't given up. He looked back into the trees, seeing the remainder of the gas dissipating. His suit's neck had been punctured. Wet marks had dripped down. The holy water hadn't agreed with the vampire that tried to take a drink of him. 

Buffy began to stir as Batman reentered the trees. There were the sounds of some bone crushing hits from the trees, and the occasional whimper of pain and a growl. Riley and Angel came on her first, helping up Buffy as she tried to stand. Where is he? The three of them looked to the trees where the fighting sounds had come from. Do you think he'll kill him? Buffy asked quietly. 

No one really answered, they only watched and listened. Soon, the sounds ended. From the shadows, Batman emerged, dragging the unconscious clown from the trees. Batman looked at the three of them. Is everyone else alright? The civilians? 

Angel nodded, followed by Riley's comment: They are all accounted for, it seems. The vamps and the clown didn't get as many as we were lead to believe. All the vamps have been dusted. 

Batman nodded, and walked back towards where he and Buffy had left the Batmobile. 

Buffy coughed a bit, as she regained more of her strength, walking after Batman. Hey, I should thank you for saving me from that lunatic again. All the demons I've ever faced, he was by far the ugliest thing. Are you sure he's human? 

Batman stopped, and spoke over his shoulder. You need to develop your skills better, Slayer. There are worse things to come. He then continued to drag Joker to the car. 

Wait! What are you talking about? Buffy started to go after the Dark Knight in earnest, when she hit a coughing fit, and doubled over. The turbine of the Batmobile was heard, as it sped off into the night. 

The rest of the gang had gathered around her, helping her back up. I wouldn't take it to seriously, Buffy. The guy was a major whack job! Riley blurted out. 

Angel looked to the two of them, If that's the case, how did he survive 5 vampires? 

They all looked at each other, and quietly murmured, walking back towards their own vehicles. 


End file.
